Familia al reves
by Patricia y Aylin
Summary: -sí que somos una familia especial…  -¡unh!... ¿por qué lo dices?  -porque primero tuvimos un hijo sin conocernos antes, luego nos casamos y hasta ahora estamos juntos…


**Una familia al revés **

_-Una pareja muy rara, nunca antes vista e imaginada lean y descubran quien es "ella". Es sabido que muchas personas se casan o viven juntas, por lo general se conocen aunque sea un poco, después tienen hijos pero este caso es todo lo contrario no se conocen, tendrán un hijo y ya verán lo que pasa._

_-Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y ya no me acuerdo a quien sí, yo solo soy una DEFORMADORA del anime XD que lo hace de gratis para pasar mi tiempo de inacción. =^.^= _

**Una familia al revés **

Como siempre la misión en la que había participado terminó bien para él, para su equipo y para Konoha. Acababa de informar todo lo ocurrido en su viaje a la Hokage, después de salir de la oficina y caminar en su villa se detuvo en el Ichiraku para comprar ramen, pero se encontraba muy cansado, así que decidió pedir su orden para llevar. Ya con su cna en manos caminó por las calles viendo a las personas tranquilas y muy felices en familia sonrió tras su máscara y siguió su camino, al estar frente a la puerta de su departamento metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco la llave para luego entrar muy tranquilo

-¿hola hay alguien en casa?- preguntaba pero nadie nunca le contestaba, ni siquiera sabía por qué hacia tal cosa

-¡jumh!... silencio como siempre-se dijo a sé mismo mientras serraba la puerta y emprendía su camino hacia su televisor no era de los que le encantara ver la tv, solo lo hacía para escuchar las voces que de allí provenían.

Se sentó en el sofá y puso sobre una mesa de centro su cena y empezó a relajarse, quito su chaleco, guantes y las bolsas donde tenía sus herramientas ninjas, para luego bajar lentamente su máscara para poder comer, mientras lo hacía veía una novela no le prestó mucha atención y cuando termino de comer el sueño se junto con el cansancio y Morfeo hizo su trabajo

*** Fragmento del sueño de Kakashi***

-Ayame, perdóname no lo vuelvo a hacer –rogaba Kakashi

-¡no te creo, me traicionaste… y con mi hermana, eres un maldito!

-yo… yo no quería… no sé como paso- se explicaba en vano

-ya no me interesa saber nada de ti… -decía con ira la que en sueños de Kakashi iba a ser su esposa, aunque él en su vida la había visto

-qué bueno que ya no quieras saber nada de él, porque Kakashi es ahora mío- decía la hermana de Ayame con cara de maldita (como en toda novela)

-¡ya basta Megumi, que eso fue una equivocación, yo estaba ebrio y tú te aprovechaste!

-¡¿Qué?... ¡que yo me aproveche, aquí la única víctima soy yo!- justo en eso Ayame se iba y Kakashi intento detenerla tomándola por el brazo pero…

-¿estoy embarazada!-grito megumi dejando frio al peligris por un instante

-¡NO!...-despertó gritando, asustado, sudando y todo torcido en su sofá, miro a su alrededor y se percató que todo era una pesadilla, todo por culpa de le novela que había visto en la noche

-una pesadilla- susurro, apago la TV y se fue a duchar, se vistió y se relajó un poco leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos sentado en el borde de su cama, luego recordó que se encontraría con Naruto, pero ya iba tarde

-total que son un par de minutos más- se dijo antes de salir de su apartamento

-perfecto ya tengo todo listo, solo me falta esperar la orden de Orochimaru-decia por lo bajo mientras una sonrisa astuta enmarcaba su rostro salto hacia las copas de los árboles, ya estaba lista para empezar su camino, cuando sintió que algo la atacaba

-¿q… qué es? – cuando pudo divisar bien lo que era – AH!... una maldita cucaracha voladora –al parecer ella le tenía mucho asco a este inmundo insecto, ella lo espantaba abanicando sus manos mientras avanzaba por el bosque hasta cuando uno de sus pies se resbalo y ella se precipito al suelo, sin poder eludir su caída su cuerpo chocó contra la tierra y eso no sería problemas para un ninja, lo malo es que su cráneo fue recibido por una enorme roca

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde aquel raro sueño de Kakashi y él seguía haciendo lo mismo cada que llegaba a su casa, era aburrido para él, nadie nunca lo esperaba. El salía con una ninja de Konoha llamada Anko y él ya le había pedido que tuvieran un hijo, pero ella nunca quiso, decía que se pondría gorda y que ella quería seguir en la acción, no limpiando niños, que ser madre no estaba en su lista.

Un día en el que se reunió con Guy, Yamato e Iruka en un bar Kakashi les contó que quería esposa, hijos pero al parecer nadie quería compartir su vida con él, arruinar su cuerpo, ni dejar las misiones

-ya las mujeres no son como las de antes- alegaba Iruka

-¡Descuida Kakashi, tu estas en la flor de la juventud y encontrarás a la mujer de tus sueños!-decía con ímpetu Maito apoyando una pierna en la barra y un puño a la altura de su pecho para hacer su actuación más dramática

-ya bájate quieres… no quiero que nadie lo sepa- dijo el peligris con algo de tristeza en su ojo

-¿y por qué no adoptas o alquilas un vientre?... eso lo hacen las mujeres de la farándula

-alquilar… un vientre, es que no me escuchaste las mujeres no quieren y dudo que lo hagan no importa cuánto les pague- suspiró y puso su cabeza apoyada en la barra mientras Maito palmeaba su espalda – ya no sé ni que es lo que estoy diciendo- dijo aún en la misma posición

-Shisune, quiero hacer una revisión en el hospital

-como diga mi Lady-cuando por fin llegaron la Hokage hablo con una Doctora encargada para que le informara todo lo que acontecía en ese lugar. La Doc. Le informo sobre varios casos raros que tenían allí, las llevo a recorrer todas las instalaciones, todo se veía muy bien con enfermos, pero bien; al último cuarto donde las llevo fue al de una chica cuyo nombre ni procedencia sabían, pero lo que sí sabían era que se encontraba en un estado de coma profundo causado por una fractura craneal, al parecer se golpeo, o la golpearon muy fuerte y la encontraron en la zona sur a las afueras de Konoha

-¿qué quiere que hagamos con ella? – pregunto la doctora

-esperar a que alguien venga por ella y si no es así y tampoco despierta desconéctenla, pero guarden sus órganos les podrían servir a alguien, le doy 3 meses para esto, ya sabe qué hacer – Lady Tsunade le echo una última mirada antes de irse- es muy joven y linda- dijo antes de darle la espalda a lo que Shisune solo pudo responder con un poco de pena hacia aquella joven…

Pasaron los meses y como siempre Kakashi estaba herido y en el hospital después de una ardua pelea, la Hokage l fue a visitar en especial porque quería saber como había sucedido todo, junto a Kakashi se encontraba Guy

-veo que te gusta el hospital, Kakashi

-¿por qué dice eso Tsunade sama?

-lo digo porque casi siempre que vas a una misión regresas directo aquí – Hatake no hizo más que sonreír bajo su máscara algo penado cuando de pronto entro una enfermera

-Lady Hokage, que bueno que la encuentro – Tsunade le hizo una señal para que entrara y que continuara hablando

-lo que pasa es que… solicitan su permiso para desconectar a la chica que ya tiene 5 meses en coma y no da señal de despertar y nadie ha venido por ella

-está bien yo doy el permiso, cualquier cosa yo me hago responsable si ocurre un problema- la enfermera guió a la Hokage al cuarto de la joven, pero la curiosidad de Guy lo hizo seguirlas, pero solo llegó hasta la puerta

-¿si la desconectan morirá?- preguntó muy serio el de verde

-así es, lastima se ve muy joven- la rubia se acerco y puso su mano sobre el cuerpo de la chica-sus órganos están muy bien pero…

-¿puede tener un niño?- interrumpió el maestro del cejotas

-¿unh?... bueno… s… sí puede- dudo en responder -¿por qué la pregunta?

-¡GENIAL!, no la desconecten ella puede ser la madre del hijo de Kakashi

-¿qué dices acaso estás loco?-dijo sorprendida Shisune

-no para nada, lo que sucede es que mi amigo quiere un hijo y hasta ahora no ha encontrado una mujer que acepte, no lo veo mal… si total ella no responde y la piensan matar digo jeje desconectar- rio algo nervioso al final

-pregúntale a Kakashi, si no está de acuerdo la desconecto ya, pero si en verdad quiere a ese niño, é se hará cargo de ella mientras esté en gestación ¿entendido?

-¡regreso enseguida!- Guy corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar donde su amigo el ninja copia y lo levanto para cargarlo en su espalda mientras le contaba todo. Cuando llegaron Guy sentó a Kakashi en una de los asientos de allí

-¿Es ella?

-¿ves a alguien más en coma?- preguntó sarcástica la Hokage – imagino que ya Guy te contó todo el aludido asintió -¿Qué decides y que sea rápido?

- me haré cargo de ella

-echo, enfermera preparen todo para la inseminación

-enseguida Lady Hokage ya regreso con un pote para el señor Hatake

-¿eh… qué pote y para qué?-preguntaba intrigado el antes mencionado

-crees que ella va tener un hijo tuyo así porque si… se necesita tu "semilla"- explico con sarcasmo en sus palabras haciendo que el antes Ambu se apernara un poco

.

.

.

Pasaron 3 ½ meses y ese era el tiempo que tenia de embarazo aquella mujer y hasta ese entonces no tenía ningún tipo de complicación y Kakashi la visitaba de vez en cuando, se sentaba a su lado, la miraba detallada mente y luego leía un poco, pero una de esas tardes todo cambió. La chica empezó a moverse muy levemente después de 8 ½ meses sin hacerlo cosa que sorprendió a Kakashi que de inmediato llamó a una enfermera, pero de la nada aquella mujer se sentó bruscamente en su cama…

-¡cucaracha!- gritó, sus ojos estaban de par en par, miro el lugar en que se encontraba y ya no estaba aquel molestoso insecto, sino un tipo algo extraño parado al pie de su cama

-¿_por qué rayos tuvo que despertar, qué es lo que estoy pensando?- _se cuestionó internamente

-¿Quién eres y qué es este lugar?- pregunto ella aún tratando de recordar algo mas q esa maldita cucaracha, para ella no había transcurrido el tiempo

-eh… bueno mi nombre es Kakashi y ¿tu?- ella pensó un poco, puso 2 de sus dedos en su cien al parecer le costaba un poco y eso le dolía hasta que por fin pudo acordarse

-Guren- respondió libreándose de su dolor, enseguida entraron unas enfermeras y palidecieron al verla muy despierta, casi se desmayan, se suponía que ella no despertaría y ya sus órganos estaba apuntados para donación, si ella supiera lo que tenían pensado hacer con ella y eso sin contar que ya estaba siendo utilizada como una vil incubadora.

-ya veo estoy en un hospital- dijo para sí

-¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto un tanto torpe una de las 3 enfermeras que habían entrado

-hmp… yo me siento bien, pero aquí la que sabe mejor de eso eres tu- al parecer Guren tenía un carácter recio, las chicas del servicio médico se acercaron para empezar su revisión, la de cabellos purpura se dejo atender pero solo se sentía un poco entumida por todo el tiempo que estuvo sin moverse, pero lo que llamaba su atención era ver al tipo ese raro esperando y preguntando por ella afuera de su cuarto

-¿será un familiar mío?, no lo creo él preguntó mi nombre y no me acuerdo de él- ella pidió a una de las enfermeras que lo dejase pasar

-Domo- dijo el peligris con cortesía- ¿te encuentras mejor?- preguntó

-sí, me siento bien… oye te puedo hacer una pregunta… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-visito a la madre de mi hijo

- no entiendo, ¿entonces qué haces aquí, no deberías estar con ella?

-lo estoy- Guren no entendía nada lo que este tipo le decía es que acaso estaba loco…-escucha bien Guren te explicaré todo, se suponía que tu ya no despertarías nunca más y te iban a desconectar y eso te causaría la muerte, pero yo quería un hijo y pedí encargarme de ti hasta cuando llegar a cabo el embarazo, pero ahora que despertaste no pienso dejarte sola.

Las palabras de Kakashi eran una locura como es que la estaba utilizando de esa manera Guren no lo podía entender y no era por el golpe o porque está recién despierta depures de tanto tiempo, sino porque esas palabras no se pueden asimilar rápido

-ya tienes 3 ½ meses de embarazo- agregó él

-¡no… no me pueden haber hecho esto!... ¡son unos malditos!, ¡eres un asco!, ¡Si no pudiste tener un hijo con una mujer de forma "normal" es porque debes estar feo, loco y hasta tuerto!- decía Guren con odio en sus palabras y con unas cuantas lagrimas asomando en su mirada

-tranquilízate, eso te puede hacer daño a ti y al bebé- dijo algo triste, asustado y preocupado por aquella situación que nunca pensó que pasaría

-hacerme daño… más que tú, no lo creo imbécil, crees que puedes utilizar a la gente para tus propósitos, embarazada, sin casarme y… y virgen_ cuando pensó en el orden de su situación estoy empeoró -¡te aborrezco! –las 2 palabras antes de mencionar su aborrecimiento por él Kakashi nunca se lo espero bueno por lo menos la ultima, esto lo hizo sentir mucho peor, se sentía como todo lo que le había gritado Guren y hasta peor. La gente fuera de la habitación podía escuchar los gritos, insultos y el llanto de la fémina que después de un largo rato se pudo calmar, pues el llanto hacia que le doliera más la cabeza y casi no podía respirar, ella largo a unas enfermeras que querían tranquilizarla con calmantes, pero el ninja copia dejo que no, pues ella tenía derecho de desahogarse; se recostó otra vez en su cama y le dio la espalda

-ya no puedo hacer nada, pues estoy en contra del aborto- susurro cansada de gritar-¿abusaste de mi?-pregunto cortante

-no, yo sería incapaz de tocarte, el…el embarazo fue de forma artificial- se explicó

-wakata, ahora vete que no quiero verte, ni oírte

-está bien, pero regresaré otro día- dijo mientras la veía haciendo un gesto con sus hombros que le decían que no le importaba lo que él hiciera.

Pasó un mes y al parecer todo estaba bien con Guren y su bebé, ya les darían de alta, así que Kakashi le llevo ropa a Guren para su salida era una liviana batita de embarazada color verde claro con un lacito blanco a un costado debajo de su busto y de tela muy liviana, unas sandalias muy suaves, a ella no le quedó más remedio que aceptar lo que hacia Kakashi por ella, pues nadie nunca se presentó a buscarla, no tenía otra opción; cuando ya estuvo lista ella abrió la puerta de la habitación que por muchos meses fue suyo

-estas lista- dijo por lo bajo- ¿nos vamos?- le pregunto, ella solo asintió, él caminó, pero ella no se movió de su lugar

-¡oye… que te quede claro que aceptaré tu ayuda solo por un tiempo hasta que recuerde donde vivo y lo demás!

-unh… no te preocupes, tu eres mi responsabilidad y… hablaremos eso después-dijo como siempre sin ningún tipo de preocupación

-¿responsabilidad?... no soy tu mascota, ni tampoco un bebé, ah es cierto soy una incubadora eso es todo

-no eres una incubadora, yo te respeto y siento todo lo ocurrido con lo del bebé y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti… ¿nos vamos?- le pregunto por segunda vez y ella empezó a caminar con un poco de aprensión. Al llegar al apartamento él abrió la puerta

-¡bienvenida a casa!

-gracias, pero sabes que no me quedaré por mucho tiempo

-Guren… te pediré un favor y es que te quedes todo este tiempo conmigo, quiero ver cómo crece mi hijo dentro de ti, quiero compartir esto del embarazo, dime que te quedaras por favor- susurro esas últimas palabras que conmovieron a la de cabellos purpura, quizás su estado la estaba haciendo sensible

-está bien me quedaré solo hasta que nazca mi bebé

-eso es excelente, ven para que conozcas tu cuarto- Hatake había preparado todo para la llegada de la madre de su hijo

-esta lindo todo – ella entro y caminó hacia la ventana –que bella vista- se giró para quedar frente a él –Hatake te tengo otra pregunta…-él se sumió en la imagen que tenia de ella, se veía tan linda con su cabello suelto estuvo un corto tiempo perdido en aquella imagen

-¡Hatake!...-volvió a llamar

-¡ah!, sí dime

-¿por qué no tuviste un hijo de forma natural, no me digas que tu… eres…?

-(O.**\**) no nada de eso, es que yo quería un hijo y se lo había pedido a mi novia, pero ella me dijo que eso no estaba en sus planes y muchas mujeres en la aldea piensa de esta forma- dijo riendo domo fuese un chiste y rascando su cabeza- Guren si necesitas algo pídemelo ¿quieres?.

Lentamente pasó otro mes y en esos días les diaria a los futuros padres cual sería el sexo de su hijo; el peliplata estaba emocionado y qué decir de ella, aunque no parecía no dejaba d pensar en ello

-Guren, vámonos llegaremos tarde a la cita- apresuraba a la mujer

.

.

.

Acostada en la camilla con el vientre descubierto el doctor le mostraba al pequeño que estaba muy sano y los felicitaba pues era un varoncito, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, la felicidad se les desbordaba. Salieron del hospital muy contentos y Kakashi decidió comprar unos puros para regalarle al padrino, madrina de su hijo y claro estaba a sus amigos

-¿puros, para el padrino y la madrina, quienes serán, si yo no conozco a nadie?

-eso ya lo tengo cubierto el padrino será Maito Guy, pues a él se le ocurrió esto –dijo con una risa nerviosa- y Tsunade sama porque me lo permitió será la madrina

-creo que tengo que despulparme con ellos, pues los insulté horrible

-ellos entienden, el por qué hiciste tal cosa, además eso que nos sucedió no pasa todo el tiempo

Siguieron caminando y compraron casas para el niño, todo era tan lindo y pequeño, cuando terminaron todo lo que hacían regresaron al apartamento, se dirigieron a la habitación de la peli purpura que de inmediato puso todo sobre su cama para ver todo otra vez, Kakashi se quedo en el marco de la entrada

-ven ¿que haces allá de pie?- le dijo muy alegre a lo que el obedeció y se sentó a su lado –Kakashi quiero un regalo

-¿Cuál es?- él estaba dispuesto a complacerla en todo lo que ella quisiera

-siempre he tenido curiosidad por ver… tu rostro

-solo porque tú me lo pides te lo mostraré- ese tipo de frases le parecían muy románticas a ella, cada que él decía cosas así ella se sentía muy bien, pero nunca decía nada al respecto; mientras él cerraba su ojo visible y se quitaba la banda, ella pudo ver la cicatriz que más que fea le parecía muy sexy, aun con los ojos cerrados posó su mano sobre su tapa boca y la bajo lentamente, abrió sus ojos y viendo a la madre de su primogénito que se teñía de rojo, él atrapo su rostro antes de que ella mirase para otro lugar gracias al sharingan, asustando un poco a Guren

-mírame…

-ya lo hice, así que déjame

-¿por qué te sonrojas?

-por nada en especial… solo diré que lamento haberte llamado tuerto

-acepto tu disculpa

-y tampoco pienso que eres un asco- él solo la miraba fijamente y eso la tenia nerviosa –en realidad pienso todo lo…-fue silenciada por un beso, pero luego de un momento él se separo de ella

-¿es que no piensas cerrar los ojos? – le susurró, los ojos de Guren demostraban su sorpresa, pero Kakashi la volvió a besar por un largo rato hasta casi morir asfixiados, ella estaba más avergonzada que al principio, tanto que no podía despegar su mirada de sus piernas, mientras que el peliplata solo rió y se levantó

- Haré algo de comer… ¿o prefieres que pida algo en especial?

-como gustes –dijo ella ante la pregunta, él solo se marchó del cuarto sin subir su máscara, pero cerrando el ojo que contenía el sharingan.

.

.

.

Como siempre el tiempo pasó volando y ya solo quedaban dos semanas para el nacimiento del niño que pertenecería al clan Hatake. Kakashi sería enviado a una misión corta y muy sencilla, pues la Hokage estaba muy consciente que pronto nacería su ahijado y Kakashi debía estar con Guren en esos momentos. En los últimos 4 meses Guren se estaba llevando bien con Kakashi tenían por decirlo de alguna manera una linda amista y según en sus pensamientos eso estaba bien pues su hijo necesitaría padres unidos quizás no casados, ni bajo el mismo techo, pero que se lleven bien, aunque cada uno sentía algo extraño por el otro, en el caso del peligris nunca se sintió así cuando hablaba con Anko, el trataba de recordar algún beso de ella, pero siempre era remplazado por el que se dio con Guren ¿raro no?, era todo lo que él pensaba y Guren no recordaba haberse sentido más libre o contenta en toda su vida aunque seguía negando esto…

- Guren, ya me voy -dijo parándose en la entrada del apartamento

-veo que estás listo- él solo asintió

-regresaré pronto

-eso espero bu…bueno es que recuerda que el nacimiento es en 2 semanas- Hatake le sonrio bajo su tapa bocas

-no podría olvidar**los**- estas palabras alteraron un tanto a Guren se sentía nerviosa y consideraba que su corazón le dolía como si le golpeara más fuerte de lo habitual – dejaré a Pakun contigo.

-no lo considero necesario, estaré bien

- lo siento, pero me sentiría mejor si te dejo con él

- está bien (suspiró)… será mejor que te marches o llegaras tarde con tu equipo y no olvides saludarlos de mi parte – Kakashi afirmo, pero no sin antes darle un beso corto en los labios carmesí de Guren fue tan rápido que no pudo evadirlo y a la vez él ya estaba en los tejados del apartamento del frente haciendo una señal de despedida, dejándola a ella mucho más confundida.

En la tarde, Guren, se encontraba deleitándose con el hermoso cielo hasta que poco a poco comenzó a sentir cólicos, ella ya había pasado por ellos conocía ese dolor, pero este no era como todos los demás, el dolor aumentaba con cada segundo y se dio cuenta que se le había roto la fuente, en ese momento sí sintió un poco de miedo

-¡no, no, no ahora no!- Pakun salió de donde estaba tomando una leve siesta para saber del por qué de los gritos

-¿Guren san?...-el can se alarmo al verla recostada sobre el balcón y respirando agitada

-¡Pakun ve por Kakashi ya ah! - le ordenó

-como usted diga, pero tampoco puedo dejarla aquí sola

-yo estoy bien sé qué hacer ahora ¡vete!-el perro salió lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a su amo que a esas horas de la noche ya debía estar muy lejos. Guren por otra parte salió del apartamento para ir al hospital por su propia cuenta, caminaba adolorida y los cólicos seguían matándola, sentía que no podía seguir caminando y que caería al suelo, pero fue sujetada por Iruka que pasaba muy cerca, la reconoció y al instante fue a ayudar en cierta forma a "la mujer" de su amigo

-descuida Guren- ella asintió un tanto más aliviada

Al llegar al hospital unas enfermeras recibieron a la mujer en una silla de ruedas para prepararla, mientras Pakun seguía el rastro de su amo que se encontraba un poco cerca, al igual que se acercaba la media noche

-respire tranquila, Guren san

-¡tranquila como si fuera fácil!... ¿Cuánto tiempo demora todo esto?-gritaba y preguntaba Guren con los nervios de punta y sudorosa

-algunas veces… horas- respondió la enfermera

-¡¿QUÉ?... ¡maldito Kakashi!- (**N/A:** alguien debía tener la culpa de todo lo que ella estaba sufriendo XD)

El can por fin se encontró con su amo y le informó todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, alarmando a Kakashi

-tengo que regresar- espetó el líder del equipo

-no se preocupe yo me hago cargo de la misión, Kakashi sensei dattebayo - hablaba el rubio emocionado por su sensei

-no creo que eso sea necesario- dijo una voz conocida- me enviaron a remplazarlo Kakashi sempai

-gracias Yamato, te los encargo- este último solo le afirmo y así kakashi empezó su regreso a Konoha

-bien terminemos esto rápido para ver al hijo de Kakashi sensei

-sí – respondieron al unisono Sakura y Yamato mientras Sai solo sonreía

Kakashi seguía corriendo y saltando por el bosque a altas oras de la madrugada, ya podía divisar las grandes puertas de la villa, pero se sentía aún muy lejos. Al entrar por las grandes murallas de Konoha no se detuvo ni un solo instante hasta llegar al hospital, por fin dentro del lugar y nervioso preguntaba por Guren a una de las tantas enfermeras del lugar

-ah! Si Guren está en proceso de parto, de hace ya varias horas, pero el niño aún no nace

-¿me lleva con ella?

-pero ¿Cuál es su parentesco con ella?... hermano, esposo

- ¡esposo!-dijo sin pensarlo mucho, a lo que Pakun veía a su amo, se atrevía a jurar que nunca lo había visto tan preocupado, ni exaltado por alguna situación, de hecho siempre se veía tan tranquilo, todo lo contrario a lo que veía en esos momentos

-en ese caso sígame- dijo la enfermera llevándolo para que se preparara pues no podía entrar de esa forma a la sala, y al macharse con la enfermera Pakun desapareció en una cortina de humo pues ya no lo necesitarían más por el momento.

-¡YA!- era uno de los gritos desgarradores de Guren

-¡Guren, tranquila!- decía Kakashi entrando a la sala donde se encontraba ella

-¡llegaste!, ¿Qué me tranquilice es que nadie sabe decir otra cosa, acaso no ven que no puedo?

-tienes rezón soy un tonto-se notaba su nerviosismo, así que se acerco a tomar la mano de ella, él veía en su rostro el sufrimiento, sentía su mano aferrada a la de él que demostraba su dolor con la presión que hacia contra él, se sentía a punto de desmayo todo ese tiempo hasta cuando escuchó aquel llanto, ya Guren no gritaba, ni sujetaba su mano, del cansancio fue ella quien se desmayo

- lo felicito es un varón, sano y fuerte, al parecer hizo bien su trabajo- dijo el Doctor guiñándole un ojo a un frio Kakashi que aún no sabía si la de cabellos purpuras se encontraba bien, ya sabía que su hijo lo estaba, pero ella…

-ahora tiene que salir señor Hatake – informaba una enfermera a él no le quedaría de otra que aguardar en la sala de espera después de una hora y media a eso de las 6:00 am salió una enfermera

-Sr. Hatake ya puede pasar a ver a su esposa, que ya despertó…

-hola- le saludo al entrar- ¿estás bien?

-sí, algo adolorida, pero viva además eso ya pasara… ¿ya viste a nuestro hijo?

-no, creí que sería mejor verlo juntos

-permiso- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta

-adelante- respondió el peliplata

-les traigo a una personita que los quiere conocer- era el pequeño que entraba en brazos de la enfermera

-hola- susurro la madre al tomar al pequeñito en sus brazos

-yo me retiro, los dejo en familia, pero cualquier cosa solo avísennos –y se retiró rápido, Guren miraba al niño con detalle

- pensé que tendría mi color de cabello- hizo un leve puchero al ver los delicados y muy finos cabellitos plateados

-eso es normal en mi familia-sonrió pues el niño sujetaba uno de sus dedos y miro fijamente a la madre de su primogénito

-Guren…-dijo serio

-¿pasa algo?

-¿quieres casarte conmigo?-esto la asombro demasiado

-no… no es necesario que me pidas eso sino me quieres, podemos seguir siendo amigos

-no lo hago por compromiso con el niño si es lo que piensas, te lo pido porque yo… me enamoré de ti, además por lo que dijiste tu también, solo di que sí –hablo tan normal como siempre haciendo que Guren sonriera ampliamente y lo halo para darle un beso.

¿fin?...

*luna de miel*

-sí que somos una familia especial…

-¡unh!... ¿por qué lo dices?

-porque primero tuvimos un hijo sin conocernos antes, luego nos casamos y hasta ahora estamos juntos…

-tienes razón somos una familia al revés- él la abraso para quedarse dormido, pero lo despertó el llanto del niño

-¡te toca!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-tú querías tener un hijo y yo te lo di, ahora te toca atenderlo- alegó ella

-Ganas esta vez- se levanto para ir al cuarto del niño

-¡yo siempre gano!- le grito divertida por la situación

**FIN**

**N.A:** este fic surgió de un pedazo de mi dueño, lo que le pasa a **Guren** era lo que me sucedió a mí claro está en el sueño cosa rara.

Lo podía haber dejado más largo, pero no creí que fuese necesario, no sé si haga una segunda parte, pues algo está haciendo Guren antes de quedar en coma, pero lo estoy pensando.

***Conste si no me quedó bien con respecto al parto es porque:**

Nunca he estado cerca de una embarazada más de 5 minutos XD

Nunca he presenciado sus dolores

Nunca he visto en el momento en que inicia su labor de parto ¡GRACIAS A DIOS!

Pero lo que escribí fue basándome en lo que recuerdo en las películas XD

Y por cierto tampoco sé nada de bebés jajajajaja

***Y si quedó mal por completo, la explicación lógica es: que simple y llanamente soy mala escritora y lo acepto XD (**_**vaya**__**hasta que acepto algo**_**) WEN, no digas nada al respecto de esto último y menos tu PAT ¬¬**


End file.
